Girlfriend
A girlfriend is a term for a female partner one is romantically or sensually involved with. It can also refer to a female friend. This term is often used loosely, and there is some debate over what exactly constitutes a girlfriend. Having a girl to agree to such an arrangement can feel like a milestone for young males, and is often seen as a sign of status, based on the perception of the girl amongst the male's peers. She's also there to have your back all that crap. Sometimes they can be annoying and also rewarding but in general, they're not going anywhere. When they keep calling you constantly there are not kidding call them back or else face the demons within them. One mistake and you're out buddy they'll use their powers against you until you're their little toy. Controversy Having a girlfriend can cause uncontrollable urges to fight. A girlfriend can also cause the fights by telling her boyfriend that this guy was bothering her. In a work setting having a girlfriend can also stir up bullcrap that is uncalled for. Don't mess with the man with a girlfriend he will bash your brains and also he will call the cops on you not he's the cops. He's a one-man army and also he kicks the asses that threaten his own girl. The danger of Having a Girlfriend *Constant threatening remarks. *Paranoia *Grief after a breakup. *A lot of stupid questions like "Why you wanna be with him?" *Dealing with idiots who are either her friend or not. The Ex-Girlfriend The ex-girlfriend is a creature that is very vile and hard to get along with since she was egotistical and crazy Her own misery cause you to go into a depression that you have to get out of and not her. Her stupid psycho behavior has caused you to become addicted to her. A typical smoking bimbo with a damn problem that makes you think how much of a female dog she was to you. The Angryman once wrote "I'm glad I got rid of the female swine!!! because she was broken all my pottery!!! @#$%!!!!!!!!!! I HATED HER" Jealousy Rears it's Ugly Head Jealousy is the greatest emotion if you are going through an untrusting volatile time when you think your girlfriend is cheating on you. Well, it's not a good reason to be jealous it happens when you are dating the prettiest girl in your school or work, but you don't realize it. Jealousy causes so many great things like: *Becoming single again and meeting people. *Not dealing with an obnoxious annoying girlfriend. *No more flirtatious attitude, and her stupid promiscuous crap. *Saying "Goodbye b***!!!" When She's Tired of You You were never her boyfriend you were just a sensual experiment for her. This is called taking a fall for brokering and this is exactly what happened to you. If you don't enjoy getting used don't do it at all. Women are tricky creatures once you caught into their webs your good as gone. Category:People Category:Demons Category:Demonology Category:Weird! Category:Articles in the Newspaper of 1979 Category:Articles in the Newspaper of 1912